Big Sister
by Verse12
Summary: Ranma-Dragonball, Only Human Prequel: Shadowy figures conspired to ruin Ranma's life, who they are has been revealed. But now we will see the consequences of their actions as Ranma has to cope with being totally lost even in his own mind.
1. Prologue : Ranmas bad day

Ranma Saotome is the heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, as we all know. He has gone thru more things than most ten people, from his training with his father for ten years to being away from his mother all that time. The Neko-Ken, the Dragon's whisker, and of course Jusenkyo he has survived it all.   
  
But he is not without faults of his own, he can't stand to loose, an almost pathological need to win is ingrained in him by his father. He has been taught that he must be the best at all costs, and that need shows itself in a totally cockiness that, well lets be honest makes most people near him sick.   
  
His background has shown that most social and mental skills that people take for granted he has not learned. He is stunted emotionally and socially, all he can do is fight to that end he pushes away all he cares for because that is how you show affection in his mind with insults and put downs. Cause that is how Genma showed affection to him with insults and put-downs.   
  
He has developed an affection for Akane Tendo one of his would be fiancés. But he really does not know how to deal with that, he knows that he cares for her but he really doesn't know what love is. But the events with Saffron changed all of that for he had to kill to save Akane, and he knew he couldn't live without her, so he won like usual.   
  
Later after the failed wedding attempt, and a brief time of respite where things were calm. Once the usual bizarre challenges started up again and things returned to usual. But someone lurking in the background has a plan that will change things for all their lives forever  
  
And that is where we pick up, so welcome to the prequel to Only Human,   
  
Welcome to Big Sister.   
  
******************************  
  
Big Sister  
  
By Verse12  
  
Verse12@hotmail.com  
  
******************************  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shougakukan, Pioneer LDC, Hiroki Hayashi, Ryoe Tsukimura, Akira Toriyama) This is just fans of the shows expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
Note: this Chapter starts the week before the Only Human Prologue and ends at the end of it.   
  
Also when people who know better refer to Ranma they will use the male gender for him regardless of his actual gender. But when I use narration I will use the actual gender be it male or female.   
  
******************************  
  
Prologue  
  
Beginnings Part One  
  
Or   
  
Ranma's Bad Day  
  
******************************  
  
Nabiki Tendo has had a horrible day, heck a horrible week. Profits are down; that exchange student is trying to horn in on her business, and no one will tell her just what happened to Ranma and the others in China!   
  
"What else can go wrong?" she mutters as she walks home from school her book satchel swinging in her grip.   
  
Then in an alley a shadowy figure call out to her in a disguised voice, "Nabiki Tendo?"   
  
Stopping in her tracks she turns a cold glare over to the hidden form, "who wants to know?"   
  
"Uhm? . . . that's, um not important," the figure says trying to hide from her view. "What is important is that I represent some very important people and they want Ranma Saotome to learn some humility. So we want to make a deal, okay?"   
  
Smirking at having the upper hand in this unusual deal she asks, "go ahead."   
  
"Uh? Over on top of this rubbish bin is a case with 45000 yen! If you can give Ranma a lesson in humility then it's all yours plus another 47643 when you finish" the black shape says in a rush. (1)  
  
Practically salivating at the thought of all that cash she smiles with a cold look in her eye. "I think I have just the thing, in fact this will be a pleasure. It's something I have been saving for a rainy day. How do I contact you when this is over?" she says to the alleyway.   
  
Frowning she walks over to find it empty except for the case, smiling she pops the catch seeing the numerous crumpled low denomination bills and even some change.   
  
Smirking she looks up at the buildings on each side and says to herself, "so that's how you want to play it huh? Fine we can do that, in fact this will be fun."   
  
So with a smile and a jaunty whistle about her already improving week she strolls off for home with her bookcase and the money case in her hands.   
  
******************************  
  
Leaning over the edge of the four story building the shadowy figure smiles as Nabiki walks off and says to himself, "ya we can play it that way and your right it will be fun."   
  
Standing up he walks over to a female figure in a dark cloak holding a long object rapped in brown paper and tied with twine. "You ready" she asks?   
  
Nodding his cloak-covered head the male figure replies, "yah, lets go to the next place we'll be needed."   
  
And with that the two flicker and fade from view.   
  
******************************  
  
Leaving Furinken High School  
  
Walking back home Ranma laughs at a fuming Akane "I can't believe you said that, you, you, JJJEEERRRKKK," she roars at his retreating form.   
  
Laughing while running on the canal railing he holds down his eyelid while sticking out his tongue "Beeeedddaaa."  
  
"To slow tomboy," he laughs at her, jumping up out of the way as she swings her school bag at his feet missing every time.   
  
"You are so uncute," he says dancing around her wild swings, staying perched on top of the fence. "Catch ya later Akane," he laughs at her before flipping back into a one armed handstand then back onto his feet running for the dojo.   
  
Standing there literally furious Akane fumes to herself, her body covered in a blazing red corona of enraged power.   
  
"that . . . that . . . stupid . . . obnoxious . . . arrogant . . . insensitive . . . JJJJJEEEEERRRRRKKKK!!!!"  
  
Running into the Tendo dojo Ranma smirks at how finally he is in control of his life. 'Now no one can make me do anything I don't want too.' he thinks.   
  
"And that feels so good," he grins to himself as he removes his shoes.   
  
"And what exactly is that Saotome? Hum?" murmurs Nabiki with her usual dry and sardonic wit.   
  
Looking up from taking off his shoes, Ranma frowns at her where she stands on the stairs. "Uh? Hey Nabiki how's it going," he mutters beginning to head for the kitchen, "surprised to see you home so early."   
  
Leaning over the railing looking down on him wearing her usual orange top and tight shorts. "Yeah I had something to take care of here, and I didn't have detention like you and Akane did, and unlike you I learned how to avoid Principal Kuno's more crazy antics."   
  
Grimacing like he could really care less he grumbles "yeah well uh, whatever."   
  
"Just a minute Saotome," she calls out to him making him stop from entering the kitchen.   
  
Looking up he frowns at her in confusion "what is it?"   
  
"Come with me for a minute kay," she says turning around heading up stairs.   
  
Confused the pig tailed youth shrugs and flips over the railing following her. Then he groans to himself and mutters, unfortunately for him, not quietly enough, "why me always bleedn me dry." He stops when he looks up at Nabiki at the top of the stairs her cold withering gaze freezing him in his place.   
  
His face falling into a weak grin he weakly exclaims "A . . . sorry," he finishes in a rush, his hand rubbing the back of his neck while looking sheepish.   
  
Her unblinking gaze boring into his head causes him to step back before he realizes he shouldn't be afraid of her. Then with one hand she points to her room. And as he smiles weakly going inside, she smirks at his back thinking 'this is getting good already, and now to really put the screws on him. I'll see if all those times I used those hidden video cameras I borrowed to from the media club paid off.'   
  
******************************  
  
A Short Time Later,   
  
Smiling widely at Ranma's stunned expression Nabiki pulls a tape from the VCR, 'dragging the family TV and VCR up here for privacy was worth it to see this' she thinks.  
  
After some time with his eyes filling his face from shock he mutters weakly "no way! It's a trick!"   
  
"No, No it isn't," she smiles widely at his discomfort. "I've been saving this for a loooonnnggg time, you see" she says grabbing her desk chair and sitting on it as he sits on her bed, "you see you've pissed off somebody real bad, and while I don't know who it is they have retained me to see you brought down a peg."   
  
"So either you do what I say when I say or Auntie Saotome will see just how manly you are talking about how you want to take up flower arranging or saying you love Ryoga" she smirks? (2)  
  
"And don't think of trying to just take the tape, I have copies stashed in safe places all over," she says with a smirk seeing him look longingly at the tape in her hands and thinking about all that lovely cash.   
  
With a sigh his shoulders slumped in defeat, "what do you want?" he grumbles.   
  
Smiling evilly she replies, "now that's the big question isn't it?" She says this while steepleing her hands over her mouth (think Gendo Ikari) "but theirs no need to rush things, you'll see very soon what will be required of you," then leaning forward she grins evilly "very soon."   
  
******************************  
  
And so it follows for many days Nabiki holds the contents of the tape over Ranma's head forcing him to do all kinds of demeaning things. From the typical, having him pose for pictures as a girl, selling him for dates to the fiancés and using him to carry things for her and different businesses that she had an interest in.   
  
And all these things Ranma put up with to keep the contents of the tape secret, they were nothing new, he had dealt with them before when dealing with Nabiki. But they did have the effect of causing Ranma to get pretty melancholy.   
  
But then Nabiki begins to up the ante, using him in slight acts of, how shall we say enforcement? Nothing to major, no leg breakings or such just intimidation to pay up. But the missions he was being sent on by her were getting more and more unsettling to him, he didn't want to violate his code of honor even as loose as it could be at times.   
  
And now she was sending him on a date with a guy as a girl, nothing hentai she says just to go out with this guy who didn't know his true nature. At first Ranma was emphatic about his denials but Nabiki is very persuasive so here Ranma is standing out side of a movie theater in slinky black dress.   
  
Nabiki got everyone out of the house with different plans, Ranma just had to be back by 12 she said. What Nabiki didn't tell him was that Akane was at the same movies with her friends. But when Ranma's date shows up and it's Kuno? Ranma goes off. And Happosai then showing up to get in on the act, causes Ranma to realize he has had enough. He didn't care anymore; Nabiki says he has to go on a date with him? Well forget it!  
  
******************************  
  
All these thoughts flood Ranma's mind, as she is standing there in girl form in a nice dress that Nabiki told her to wear as Kuno and Happosai fight among themselves over who will get to date her. The pig tailed girl wonders how Nabiki talked her into this in the first place and looking at the duo causes his mind to reflect on all the crap he has gone thru this week and he finally snaps.   
  
"SCREW IT" roars the red headed boy turned girl when she sees Happy and Kuno turn to face her. And with a leap she attacks the perverts, kicking Kuno into a wall with a roundhouse kick as the kendo artist proclaims his love for his pig-tailed goddess.   
  
Happosai though is still agile enough to avoid most of Ranma's attacks. But the anything goes heir is so good now the old pervert has to actually work at the fight.   
  
Dogging and weaving around the blows thrown at him at an unreal speed Happy taunts him. "So my little pig tailed pretty you wanted to get a little sparing in before our date," he leers at Ranma.   
  
Snarling at the little old man she yells at her, "You stinking old pervert I wouldn't date you for anything in the world!"   
  
"Now, now Ranma-Chan you wouldn't want to ruin your nice dress now would you? What's say you put on this little number I liberated just for you?" He says holding up a see thru bustier with garters and stockings.   
  
Shocked Ranma actually pauses at the sight of the riskay thing enabling Happy to use his pipe to toss her into a nearby wall. Pulling herself from the wall Ranma-chan starts to glow a livid red that even Akane would envy.   
  
Standing there she bellows out in a fury "PPPPEEERRRRVVVVEEEERRRRTTTT!!!!"   
  
Moving so fast she seems to disappear Ranma pops up behind Happosai slamming him into the concrete with a massive overhand dual fisted blow that shakes the ground like a bomb going off.   
  
Standing there in the middle of the street huffing in wrath at his audacity she looks down on the unmoving little man and snorts, "weak old man, real weak I'm stronger than you ever were, heck I'm the strongest ever." Then turning away she slaps the recovered Kuno back into the wall with a snort.   
  
As Ranma walks away heading for the Dojo the ground starts to shake behind her causing her to stop in her tracks. Turning around she sees Happosai standing in the middle of the crater he had been in, his form backlit by the massive power he was putting off.   
  
"RRRRRRAAAAAAANNNNNNNMMMMMMMAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" He roars unleashing a massive blast of power at the boy turned girl causing him to pale at the sight.   
  
'Crap' she thinks before she leaps to the side unleashing a quick moko takabisha at the side of happy's blast to help push it away.   
  
Moving in close Ranma she tries to hit the midget master with a hard right to the jaw but he counters with his pipe, using his patented (yes patent # cb97643) move of flipping her away, but this time she's ready. Grabbing the pipe she flicks the man away causing him to hit the wall, its multiple imbedding making it crumble onto him.   
  
Snorting she tosses the pipe onto the pile of ruble then turns to head home intent on giving Nabiki a piece of her mind. "She can just go ahead an show the world that tape, it ain't worth it anymore, heck thinkin about mom already said I'm man enough anyway. I just didn't want to disappoint her anymore," she says shaking her head.   
  
Ranma should have kept up her guard though as her thoughts cease as a searing pain on her back causes her to stumble. Gasping for breath her thoughts muddled, Ranma turns to face the smug Happosai sitting on a rock behind her smoking his pipe and looking smug.   
  
Turning over she stands up looking down on the little man she growls out, "what . . . did . . . YOU DO!"   
  
Smiling smugly at the red head, the anything goes master takes a long drag of the pipe before answering. "You really shouldn't've pushed me my good lad. You need to be kind to your Sensei. But you had to push things."   
  
Getting into the little man's face she grabs his gi and snarls, "What did you do!"   
  
Smiling he takes another drag before answering, "I should think it would be obvious even to you."   
  
And at her anger-ridden gaze he looks her dead in the eye and answers "the ultimate weakness moxibustion."   
  
Shock covers her face as she steps back away from the gloating little man, "you didn't do that again? why?"   
  
Hoping down he taps out the pipe on his shoe before putting it away and walking over to the red head, he answers with a sneer "I did it just to piss you off."   
  
"YOU &*#!$%" she roars coming in on him with a high right to try and pound him into the ground. Happy simply stands in place smiling at her as the blow lands on his head with absolutely no results.   
  
Shock fills Ranma's being as she realizes the little perv was telling the truth, "I'm weak again?" she mumbles in disbelief stumbling back from Happy.   
  
"Told ya kid," smiles Happy hopping up onto a near by bench. "You know you really should use your head more. You need to learn that as strong as you are yull always come across someone stronger. Or more tricky," he says with a little flourish.   
  
"Undo it!" growls out the petite red head thru grit teeth.   
  
Relighting his pipe Happy looks at the sky in evident contemplation before he looks at Ranma and shakes his head no with a little smirk. "You need to learn to respect your sensei. So no I think a little lesson in humility, a few months maybe, as a weakling will do you a world of good. Oh and I figured out how to alter it a bit so the cure Cologne-chan has won't work anymore that will teach you that you need to respect your betters."   
  
"YOU ARE NOT MY BETTER!" she screams attacking with a flurry of blows, all of which Happosai simply ignores.   
  
"Then why can't you hurt me then my pretty," grins the little perv lecherously.   
  
An inarticulate growl roars from her throat as all of the pressure Ranma's been under come out in a flurry of ineffectual attacks.   
  
"PIG-TAILED GIRL!" yells a recuperated Kuno clutching a surprised Ranma to his chest, tears coming from his eyes at the joy of the moment.   
  
"NOW MY LOVE WE CAN BE TOGTHER FOREVER!" he yells in a moronically blissful tone.   
  
Struggling ineffectually against Kuno's embrace Ranma pounds weakly on his chest with her tiny fists, "LET ME GO MORON!"   
  
"A my love I see that the fiend Saotome's evil influence is finally weakening on you. He can't keep you from my loving embrace anymore, come let us go together on a joyous DDDDAAATTTTTEEEEEE!!!!!!" His last comment trails off as he disappears into the horizon, courtesy of a suddenly appearing Akane's swift boot to the head.   
  
"Hotcha! Akane! Let me have a good rest on your bosom" Happy cries out joyously only to join Kuno on air Akane.   
  
******************************  
  
As Akane stands there seething with anger looking at a panting and angry Ranma she thinks on how this night has changed. She had gone to a good movie with Yuka and Sayuri and as they were leaving she spied a sight she could not believe. There in a slinky dress, was Ranma HUGING KUNO! In fact she realizes now that he was in her dress! And Ranma wasn't beating him up? Was Ranma so perverted now that he was going out with Kuno?!  
  
So cloaked in Anger she stomped over to Kuno and proceeded to kick him and Happosai over the city. And so as she stands there she glaring at Ranma he has the absolute GALL to yell at her for butting in.   
  
Not noticing how really shaken up the boy turned girl actually is at the recent events she sees only what she wants. Ignoring any other words to her she screams "PPPPPPEEEEERRRRRRVVVVVVVEEEEEERRRRRRRTTTTTTT" and a hard uppercut sends him on his own journey into the air. Luckily in a different direction than the pervert twins.   
  
Fuming she turns to her friends still standing outside the movies where they wait for her, their questions to her ignored by the youngest Tendo as she heads for home.   
  
******************************  
  
Still conscious Ranma soars thru the air feeling glad that her constitution is still good even under the ki blocking influence of the Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion.   
  
"Stupid Tomboy," she mutters spying where she is going to land.   
  
"Great all the way in the night club district," she mutters trying to spread out her body to increase wind resistance as she closes in on the ground.   
  
And with an explosion of concrete she lands in an alley the people who see this quickly find somewhere else to be. A moment later the pigtailed girl rises to her feet bruised and aching muttering about uncute girls. Stumbling out of the alley, her short black dress ripped in some interesting places and her shoes being long gone causes some looks from the passers by of the busy district, especially the men.   
  
Scanning the area she quickly discerns the proper way back to the dojo and begins to trudge home ignoring the whistles and other catcalls from some of the young men nearby.   
  
"Stupid Akane, stupid Nabiki, stupid, stupid Happosai! This's gotta be the worst day, EVER! And I swear I have had some doozes in the past. Why does life gotta SUCK so much for me I mean I swear I thought that I finally had life all laid out. I thought that things were all great and now, now things are crap." Ranma complains as she trudges down the busy street kicking a soda can petulantly.   
  
"And this time the old ghoul can't help me. So lets think about this what am I left with to use what with my own ki being used by the moxibustion to block my own strength I can't use any strong offensive physical or ki attacks. That means I can only use the original Hiryu-sho-ten-ha since it's just changing the air around me, my modified version needs my ki to activate it. CRAP" Ranma yells realizing that the Umi-sen-ken's cloaking shield would also be to hard to form as well and of course that will exclude the Moko-takabisha as well.   
  
She thinks of all these things as she cuts thru a park using it as a short cut to get to the dojo. But her dark thoughts are cut short when a mocking voice calls out in the night to her.   
  
"HEY SWEETNESS, whatchu doin in dis kinda place? lookin fo a party?"   
  
The voice causes Ranma to look up and see she had come across a half dozen ruff looking punks. 'The whole lot of them would only take a second to take out' she thinks with a smirk.  
  
"Oh hey check out that body on her, Gen. She is hot!" leers one of the thugs on her right talking to the first one.   
  
"Got dat right," echoes another of the young street punks.   
  
Smirking at the cannon fodder already forgetting about the ultimate weakness moxibustion as she falls into the familiar patterns of fighting. Ranma remains in a very relaxed stance and calls out to them, "I've had a very bad day, and if I were you I would run very far very fast, okay?"   
  
"Oh, you think you've had a bad day so far? Do you?" sneers the first punk the one called Gen. "well sweetness you day just got a whole lot betta" he says closing in on the red head.   
  
With a jaunty smirk the boy turned girl cracks her knuckles and replies, "well your funeral." Before launching forward in a rising uppercut designed to send the punk into the next block only for it to not do anything other than make Gen laugh.   
  
"That it? A little kid coulda hit harder than dat. With all dat 'tude you been throw'n 'bout thought you might coulda fought a bit, looks like you's bluffn, huh? Sweetness?"  
  
He grins at Ranma grabbing her by the shoulders as she realizes she had forgotten about the weakness moxibustion, and she realizes she is in trouble, her thoughts turn to a number of judo moves that take no strength she can use, and her natural speed can get her out of there if need be.   
  
As the concern begins to register on Ranma's face the punks begin to laugh at her facial expressions. "Yo Gen you tink she gonna be a little nicea now?" one of the unnamed punks call out.   
  
But before Ranma can retaliate the punk who had last spoken has his face caved in by a blurring fist that sends him clattering across the concrete pathway and into a tree.   
  
In a blur of motion the man shot across from thug to thug taking them apart in less time than it takes to tell. Finally coming to a stop in front of the leader Gen, "let'er go," the man growls.   
  
It was then when Ranma finally gets a clear view of her unwanted savior and she gasps in recognition "Ryu Kumon?"   
  
Frowning the man in camouflage pants and a black tank top frowns at the disheveled girl in confusion before he realizes who it is, "Saotome?"   
  
This is all the distraction the thug named Gen needs as he throws Ranma to the side while grabbing a small knife from his belt to try and stab the martial artist Ryu Kumon. But it's all for nothing as he almost effortlessly grabs Gen's wrist and spins it causing a loud crack to fill the relatively quiet park.   
  
"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH" wails Gen crying like a little baby while cradling his wrist.   
  
Sneering in contempt Ryu Kumon kicks him in the face almost negligently causing the punk to slide across the ground and into unconsciousness.   
  
Then in confusion he turns to the only opponent ever to defeat him and the one to cause him to lose the right to use the Yama-sen-ken. "So what's the game Saotome? Did I mess up your fun night with the 'guys'" he sneers a little ludely (Ryu doesn't really like Ranma, but then what guy does in his world?)   
  
Shaken by the event Ranma raises to his feet as Ryu's comments register on him and his distress quickly turns to anger, "SHUT UP, JERK!" roars the diminutive red head turning away to head for home.   
  
Smirk growing on Ryu's face he trots after the gender bended Ranma, "hey Saotome, wait up. You don't have to explain to me your little proclivities."   
  
Stopping with a growl she turns around and pokes him in the chest, "listen jerk, I've had a reeaaallly bad day and I just want to get home before it gets any worse."   
  
Then in confusion she asks, "What's a pro-cliv, prtclive, procliveite?"   
  
"Proclivity? Well it's," he begins with a self-serving grin only to be cut off by Ranma's outburst.   
  
"I DON'T REALLY CARE!" She yells throwing her hands in the air, turning around and stomping off for the dojo.   
  
Shaking his head at Ranma's behavior he calls out "wait up," when she doesn't stop he calls out again, "no hold up I'm serious."   
  
Stopping with her back to him she growls out, "what is it?"   
  
Coming up to her he walks around in front of her "I want a rematch, I've been training in a style of my own and I'm going to take you down this time."   
  
Turning about she looks at him in disbelief "you've gotta be kidin me, NOW?"   
  
Looking at her critically, turning his head from left to right, "well you look pretty out of it now and I want to make sure you don't have an excuse when I annihilate you" he sneers.   
  
"I can take you any time, any place you arrogant SOB!" She yells definitely.   
  
"Well then," he grins at her "lets do it then" he says getting into an interesting stance.   
  
Snorting Ranma gets into a stance designed to deal with an unknown skills. Then she remembers the moxibustion and someone of Ryu Kumon's abilities will be pretty much impossible to beat with it on.   
  
Face draining of color she realizes that she is in big trouble, then Ryu makes his move dashing forward in a blur of motion that Ranma barely avoids. Jumping back Ranma realizes her only chance is to get out of his range. Dancing back away from the furious blows being thrown her way Ranma glances about for something to distract him with.   
  
But the swift side kick to her midsection that sends her flying back into a retaining wall ends that thought and the follow up blows that rock her body end her consciousness.   
  
******************************  
  
Three hours later, Ranma wakes up  
  
"uh, wha?" She mumbles sitting up rubbing her head.   
  
"I kicked you butt is what happened," laughs the camo-clad boy "the question is how come you sucked so much? You are sick aren't you?"   
  
Trying to stand on wobbly legs she mutters "something like that."   
  
Standing up while giving her a weird look he mutters back to her, "well that sucks, tell you what in a month I'll come to that dojo you stay at for a real rematch then we can see who's the best, okay?"   
  
Her eyes finally clearing of the fog of unconsciousness she looks at him with a measure of respect before nodding "'kay that's cool, in a month then."  
  
Nodding at the pigtailed girl he responds "in a month, you going to be okay? You still look shaken up? Wouldn't do to have you die in a gutter somewhere before I have a chance to do it."   
  
Muttering to him, she says "thanks for the concern but I'm fine" and with that she heads out of the park.   
  
Spending a moment watching her receding form Ryu Kumon then shakes his head and disappears into the city to train for his upcoming rematch.   
  
******************************  
  
Stumbling home while using a quickly procured branch as a make shift staff Ranma grumbles over her recently miserable life. Coming in sight of the dojo she realizes she's still in a dress, and since it's about 2 am her mom and everyone will be back by now.   
  
"Crap," she mutters trying to think of a way out of this.   
  
'Pop will be up in the room and it will be just my luck I'll get caught in somethin weird' the pig tailed martial artist thinks.   
  
Snapping her fingers Ranma grins, "Got it, that change a clothes I left in the gym locker room."   
  
Then her face falls some "gotta walk all the way to school though" she mutters "ah well" shaking her head, she turns about and trudges for Furinken her make shift staff tapping as she walks down the road with it.   
  
******************************  
  
"Five a.m." growls out a bleary eyed Akane Tendo. "He's been out all night!" She mutters while rubbing at the dark circles under her baggy eyes.   
  
"Now, now Akane-chan" begins an unsurprisingly chipper Kasumi "I'm sure Ranma-kun has a good explanation," she says patting her on the arm comfortingly.   
  
With an odd grin Nodoka Saotome, the only other one up exclaims to the other women sitting around the low table in the Tendo living room. "I'm sure it's something manly whatever has delayed him. Though I do wish he would have called and let us know he wasn't coming home."   
  
Growling under her breath Akane mutters "he better not be doing anything too manly!"   
  
With a concerned look on her face the Saotome matriarch voices her unease saying "I have been worried about Ranma lately we were actually getting closer but this last week he has been so subdued, almost avoiding me? He seems so skittish, I'm just worried about him you know girls? I haven't had that much time with my son and I don't want to miss any more time with him."   
  
"I'm sure it's nothing Auntie" Kasumi sooths the older woman while gathering up the tea service sitting on the table.   
  
While Kasumi places the empty teapot on the tray Akane mutters something about inconsiderate perverts.   
  
Then looking outside she sees that the beginnings of dawn lighting the sky and her anger is forgotten for a moment as worries for Ranma fill her mind. 'Oh Ranma where are you, I'm sorry what could have happened I just got so mad seeing you and Kuno. Thinking about it I know that you couldn't have been doing what I thought. I'm sorry' She thinks to herself.   
  
******************************  
  
Still hearing movement downstairs makes Nabiki shake her head as she sits in bed. "Jeez what could be taking him? Akane says she hit him and Kuno away but he should have been back by now."   
  
Getting up she goes over to her desk and takes out a ledger and begins to peruse it but after a minute she growls and throws it back into her desk and locks it. "Crap," she mutters "I made a lot of money on this, but I've never seen him so . . . ?"   
  
"Depressed," shaking her head she climbs back into bed "got to get some sleep tonight," she grumbles as she turns off the light.   
  
But as the minute's pass and Ranma still doesn't come home she begins to look depressed a bit and in a tone she would not let anyone else hear she mutters, "I think I took this to far, maybe? I'm sorry Ranma."  
  
******************************  
  
A miserable male Ranma plods home complaining of how he can't believe he fell asleep in the locker room.   
  
"Must be more tired than I thought," he states "least I got some bandages for all those cuts an stuff I got from that fight with Kumon."   
  
"I wonder what's waitin for me at home?" he questions.   
  
Then in shock he stops, thinking 'maybe Nabiki showed the tape to mom.'   
  
Shaking his head he moves on spying the dojo in the distance of the slowly brightening sky. 'Na' he thinks 'she said she was being paid to do this, she needs to make me more humble she said'   
  
And not for the first time this week he wonders who could be behind this attack using Nabiki as a weapon.   
  
'Still can't believe I did that though. I mean that stuff on that tape and all. Flouncing around talkin and thinkin like a girl, given up martial arts and taken up FLOWER ARRANGING? I mean what's up with that. Where did all that come from?' he thinks to himself in disgust.   
  
'And that whole part where I was chasen RYOGA? How? an how come I don't remember any a this? It was obvious cause a that tape that Akane an Pop both knew about all this, so why didn't they ever say anythin' he continues his internal monologue.   
  
Finally arriving at the Dojo Ranma takes a deep breath with his eyes closed before he opens the front door.  
  
'Maybe I'll be lucky and everyone will be asleep and not even know I haven't come home yet.' He thinks with an optimistic smile, he should realize that his life is never that lucky for as soon as he steps foot inside he is frozen in the gazes of the three waiting women.   
  
"Urk," he gurgles holding his hands up in a defensive position.   
  
******************************  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN," bellows Akane getting up in Ranma's face.   
  
Stepping back defensively the accused teen retorts eloquently "Wha?"   
  
Walking up to her son Nodoka smiles and gives him a hug "Welcome home my son, but I do wish you would call if you are going to be out being manly."   
  
"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT?!?!?" roars Akane shaking the whole house and waking the still sleeping inhabitants.   
  
Gurgling as Akane shakes him about demanding to know what he did Ranma slowly gets angry and when he sees a nervous Nabiki stumble downstairs he gets furious.   
  
Shouting at Akane Ranma tells her that she should know since she's the one who sent him on a trip to the other side of the district.   
  
With a shove she sends him stumbling to the ground, growling he stands to his feet roaring "I JUST WANTED TO CONTROL MY LIFE, JUST A LITTLE BIT!"   
  
"Is that so bad," he continues in a more subdued tone of voice. "Jeez did you have to destroy me?" he says no longer looking at Akane but at Nabiki.   
  
Swinging his arms wide in a gesture of disgust he didn't notice Kasumi standing behind him holding the used tea service, the dregs of the teapot long since cold. So when he throws his arms wide he didn't know that he would nock Kasumi to the ground and spill the remains of the tea on him turning him back to a girl.   
  
"CRAP," she roars then looking back he sees that it's Kasumi that has been knocked to the ground. Suddenly concerned she kneels down and begins to ask her if she is all right. Only to be cut off as an enraged Akane seeing only that Ranma had knocked down Kasumi some one who has done no harm for anyone. She growls with rage and she grabs him and slugs him so hard he flies up thru the roof of the house and soars far across the city.   
  
Standing there panting with rage and glowing a vibrant red she then growl out "I'm going to get ready for school," before turning about and stomping up stairs.   
  
Standing where she is Nabiki frowns realizing that her 'mission' is a success, but the cloud of doubt that formed earlier is worsened as Ranma's words to her echo in her mind and she thinks 'I took it to far. I'll have to do something to make it up to him.'   
  
"Crap I hate being the good guy," she mutters as she shakes her head and heads up stairs to get ready herself.   
  
******************************  
  
Stunned by the blow Ranma is rendered insensible for almost a full minute as she soars thru the sky. When she finally comes too she realizes she has been hit farther than ever all the way to another district. Seeing the approaching ground and the couple at ground zero Ranma calls out, "CRAAAPPPPP" before slamming hard into the concrete between the pair.   
  
After a moment Ranma rises to her feet some of the bandages falling off of her. Then noticing something odd she feels in her pocket and realizes that her wallet is gone.   
  
"Ah crap made me lose my wallet, stupid tomboy," he mutters.   
  
Wincing in pain from shaking her head in disgust she exclaims, "she didn't have ta hit me all the way out here, 's gonna take forever ta get back."   
  
"An 's been the worst day a my life and when I do get back that ol'freak is gonna pay this time for sure," she yells at no one in particular.   
  
Noticing something odd at her feet the busty red head glances down to see some kind of staff cracked in the middle and sparking energy.   
  
'Oh this is not gonna be good I can tell you that' she thinks. Looking up she sees the man that she had crashed by and she mutters "Ah, crap"  
  
Then a blinding flash fills the area and Ranma feels everything warp and twist and the only thought in her head is that 'this day just stinks.'  
  
******************************  
  
To Be Continued in:   
  
Interlude One: Full Circle  
  
And Then in Chapter One  
  
A Scene from Chapter One:   
  
"Hey, Hey, you okay" asks a young boy in a purple gi?   
  
I ...I...don't know? . . . I can't remember . . . I can't remember anything!" Exclaims Ranma in confusion eyes wide as she looks at the boy.   
  
End Notes:   
  
(1) - Total amount in US Dollars is about 787.00   
  
(2) - From the episode pretty womanhood, and the koi rod incident in the manga. In this story Ranma can't remember those incidents.   
  
Well what do you think? I needed to get some points covered before I got Ranma home over in Only Human. Also any other possible destinations for the return home would be appreciated. Thanks and please Review. 


	2. Interlude 1 : Shadow's Dawn

* * *

Big Sister

By Verse12

Verse12 (at) Hotmail (dot) Com

* * *

Disclaimer:

Ido not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shougakukan, Pioneer LDC, Hiroki Hayashi, Ryoe Tsukimura, Akira Toriyama, Naoko Takeuchi, DiC, Toei Animation) This is just fans of the shows expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.

(Edited: May 12, 2005 – MASSIVELY REWRITTEN)

* * *

Interlude One

Beginnings Part Two

Or

Shadow's Dawn

* * *

After the flash from Ranma's departure cleared a cloaked figure stood proudly on top of Shininome high school, he grinned and looked away from the scene. He turned to a female figure that had a staff with a glowing ball on top, and asked her, "Your majesty were will the foolish boy end up?"

With an evil grin the woman remained cloaked in shadow as the reddish ball on her staff glowed evilly, "does it matter my General?"

The male figure's white cloak pooled around him as he suddenly kneeled at her feet, "forgive me my Empress, I was not trying to question you. I was just troubled of the eventuality of him someday returning to oppose you, as I know you were concerned of him doing before you so handily disposed of him."

"Kunzite… worry not of my reactions," the woman smiled coldly in the dark, "I am not like that fool Beryl. I actually use my brain to accomplish my goals, unlike her. I will not fault you for showing forethought toward our cause."

"Of course my Empress, my life for yours," the dark kingdom General professed his duty to his liege.

"Yes… yes your life is mine, as it should be, as it always should have been," the dark woman stated. And with a slightly less evil smile she continued, "and in answer to your question as to the chaotic one's destination, I could not care less. He will never return, and when the android soon goes for him… she will be lost as well."

"Brilliant plan my lady," Kunzite effused regally as the woman signaled him to stand.

"Come let us depart, my General," the woman stated and with a wave of her staff as she opened a portal to another place. "Tell me Kunzite, what of Beryl's plans? Is everything going according to schedule?"

"Yes my lady, as you said she would, she has directed Jadeite to gathering energy for her use," the white haired General said as they passed through the event horizon of the vortex.

With that she paused and looked back at the General, "inform him I require his presence as soon as possible, but have him maintain his deception as to his true allegiances towards the fool Beryl, make sure he does not draw attention to himself."

"Yes my Empress, it shall be done," Kunzite stated with a bow.

"Also are Nephlite and Zoicite ready for their parts in our little deception?" The evil woman questioned.

"Yes my Empress, all is in readiness. We shall do our part," Kunzite said with an evil grin.

"And when the foolish women of El-hazard do what I know they will do we shall have everything set for finishing off Beryl, once and for all, then very few things will ever try to stand in our way after that," the staff wielding woman said with a feral smile.

With another pause the woman looked back at the other end of the portal they had just stepped into, and she can just make out the stirring El-Hazardian natives down on the ground. She saw Makoto and the android as they woke up the passed out and unexpected visitors. She chuckled darkly as she saw Jinnai's reactions to being back on earth as he jumped up and commanded the Bugrom to retreat from his foes.

"That Jinnai, is nothing more than a nuisance," she mused, "that is until we get through with making him, all he and the Bugrom shall be," she spoke with a cold, cold glare.

Nodding his agreement Kunzite commented, "Queen Diva I see was also pulled along with… what was it? Oh yes a telebug signal," he said with a chuckle at the moronic idea of such a thing.

She looked back at him and nodded "yes she is unconscious over in those bushes, unfortunately we must tolerate her presence… for now."

"I see the fool Fujisawa found the chaotic one's wallet," the dark General stated.

"All is indeed progressing as planed, in short order they will move the bulk of them into the former shrine, where Sailor Mars would have lived," the evil Empress spoke.

"Yes," Kunzite replied with a sinister smile, "had she ever actually been born, and of course had the poor, poor grandfather not died of a… broken heart," he finished with a laugh.

"Thus leaving the Cherry hill temple abandoned for the mount Muldoon women to occupy as planned," the woman said equally pleased but less vocal in her replies.

With a final look back, the malevolent two turned around and stepped completely through the vortex into a darkened room. With a dull snap the portal closed behind them as the dark General followed his mistress, "one thing still vexes me my General," she stated with a quiet tone of voice.

"Yes my Empress?" he asked suddenly very leery.

"Have you made any progress in dealing with Sailor-V?" she questioned with a forced nonchalance.

With an audible gulp Kunzite stammered, "no my Empress, whatever has hidden her from your sight for so long makes finding her very difficult."

With an angered sigh the Empress turned toward the General, "I have an almost infinite level of patience my dear General. And I realize I have hampered your movements by forcing you to pretend you still obey Beryl. But I am most displeased by the lack of results, by all four of you on this matter. And while at present all she is doing is hampering Beryl and drawing her ire, in time she will become a problem for us."

"I will do my bes…" the General began only to be sharply cut off by the evil woman, "JUST GET IT DONE!" she barked.

"Yes my Empress," he stated and collapsed to one knee at her feet.

With a sigh of exasperation she indicated for him to rise once more, "yes, yes, let us be on our way, we don't have all the time in the world," she said with an ironic chuckle.

After a minute of walking she muttered under her breath, to low for Kunzite to hear, "How she and the cat have remained hidden for so long I can not fathom though."

"Soon my queen all your plans shall reach fruition and all of your enemies will either join you or be crushed beneath your heel," the General said with fervered devotion as they entered a large dark throne room.

"Yes, yes they shall," the still hidden woman said as she reached the large dark green throne and reclined lazily upon it, the staff resting at her finger tips in front of her, her malevolent gaze on all before her. 'And with Ranma and soon Ifurita out of the way,' she thought 'nothing can stop my rise to power.'

* * *

To be continued in:

Chapter One: Hi I'm Goku!

A Scene from Chapter One:

"Hey, Hey, you okay" asks a young boy in a purple gi?

I ...I...don't know? . . . I can't remember . . . I can't remember anything!" Exclaims Ranma in confusion eyes wide as she looks at the boy.

* * *

Original End Notes:

This stuff so far really won't impact on Big Sister that much I had to do this stuff to set the stage for Ranma's return over in Only Human.

Also some people seem to think that moxibustion is a pressure point, it's not it is a very different thing using herbs and heat.

New End Notes:

Well what do you think of this new version of things happening behind the scenes back in Ranma's home universe. This bit as I said won't affect "Big Sister," but over in "Only Human" it will affect things A LOT, what you didn't think I would make it easy on Ranma once he got home again, did you?

Well let me know what you think of this new version, please?

Thanks all.

Signed: Verse12


	3. Chapter 1 : Hi I'm Goku

"Hey, Hey, you okay" a voice vibrates in the head of the red headed girl lying in a crater. Raising herself onto her hands and knees and then into a sitting position slowly and in obvious pain she asks, "What's going on? I feel so weak." As she sits up her eyes alight on a small boy in a blueish / purple gi with a wild mane of black hair sticking in all directions and a brown tail waging behind him.  
  
"What did you say kid," asks the girl.  
  
"I said you okay? Where did you come from anyway? You just popped outta nowhere. How did you do that? Hey what are you anyway? Why do you have a butt on your chest? I'm Goku, what's your name?" The boy babbles at a mile a minute.  
  
Eyes wide the girl looks at the boy in confusion her eyes crossing in confusion at the multitude of questions, "what's that? Butt on my chest? Goku? What?"  
  
Leaning into her face innocently the boy looks on questioningly, "so what's your name?" His close presence causes the girl to lean back "I ...I...don't know? . . . I can't remember . . . I can't remember anything!" Exclaims the girl in confusion eyes wide as she looks at the boy.  
  
******************************  
  
Big Sister  
  
By Verse12  
  
Verse12@hotmail.com  
  
******************************  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shougakukan, Pioneer LDC, Hiroki Hayashi, Ryoe Tsukimura, Akira Toriyama) This is just fans of the shows expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
******************************  
  
Chapter One  
  
Beginnings Part Three  
  
Or  
  
Hi I'm Goku!  
  
Note: also some people don't seem get the fact that I deliberately misspell some words when it is in dialogue for say, Ranma's slurring slang.  
  
******************************  
  
Stumbling along the path while being supported by the boy named Goku, is the currently female and amnesiac known to us as Ranma. Her weary gate and sweat soaked brow reflect her pain, while her eyes show the intense concentration going on in her mind.  
  
'What's going on?' she thinks as she barely avoids tripping on a rock.  
  
'Goku here says I just popped outta nowhere in front of him as he was heading to the river. But where did I come from? And how do I get back? I just don't have enough information to tell me anything. And Goku here isn't going to be any help seeing how he doesn't even know what's over the next mountain.'  
  
'Took forever to get that from him' she muses reflecting on the conversation that took place a few minutes ago in the clearing she had popped into.  
  
******************************  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"So you really don't know your name?" inquires the young boy to the petite red head sitting on the ground where she had first appeared only moments before.  
  
Shaking her bleary head to try and clear it, she looks up as he leans into her face with a guileless expression.  
  
"No I can't remember anything about my life," she says in a weak and confused tone. "Where are we any way?"  
  
Smiling in a happy way the lad replies with the singularly vague comment, "near the river."  
  
Confused is only the beginning of her stare at this statement, before she asks "what river?"  
  
Confused himself at this question, "what do you mean, what river?"  
  
"I mean what river is it?" She asks again.  
  
Face lighting up in understanding the boy tells her, "Ooooohhhhh I get it, it's the one nearest the house."  
  
Face faulting after that brilliant comment, she mutters about crazy boys. "Look forget about the river, what I meant was where are we in a broader sense, you know? Maybe it'll help me remember something. "  
  
Even more confused the young monkey tailed boy looks at her before shaking his head "I don't think I can just forget about the river, and if I could where would I get fish to eat when I want some?"  
  
Face faulting again the red head mutters about this getting to be a habit, "I didn't mean forget about the river for real, I just meant don't worry about what I was saying before."  
  
"OOHHH I get it," the boy exclaims before asking in a sweet yet confused way, "how could you forget something like that any way?"  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" resonates the cry of the exasperated girl thru the valley.  
  
A short time later Goku takes his hands from his ears asking, "why did you scream like that anyway?"  
  
Exhaling thru grit teeth Ranma holds her shaking hands up in a calming gesture, not trying to calm Goku because he was only confused, but to calm herself.  
  
"Just, just, just give a hand okay?" she finally calms down enough to ask for the help in getting up.  
  
Face falling into an expression of horror the powerhouse lad jumps back and gets into a defensive position "MY HAND, NO WAY you must be some kinda hand eating monster, but you aint getting me."  
  
Looking at the boy across from her the pig tailed girl mutters "you've gotta be kidding me" while dropping her head in disbelief.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
******************************  
  
'Kids gotta be as smart as a box a rocks, seems to be nice enough in the end though.' Muses the girl being helped along by Goku. 'Took a forever to convince him I wasn't a "hand eating monster?" she thinks shaking her head in disbelief. 'Where did he come up with that one anyway?'  
  
'Maybe this grandpa of his can help me, at least maybe he can tell me where I am, that might help me remember something. I also should say something over how he can justify Goku not even knowing anything about the world at large?' she thinks in something suspiciously resembling feminine outrage.  
  
Looking over to Goku Ranma asks him, "How much further is it anyway."  
  
Smiling in his sweet way the Boy replies, "Not far, in fact . . . there it is." He states in jubilation as they road a bend coming into sight of a small one room house that has Chinese style architecture sitting in a clearing.  
  
"GRANPA!" shouts Goku at a deafening level causing Ranma to cringe at the noise.  
  
An elderly man wearing Chinese style clothing including a little cap and a large mustache pokes his head out of the front door looking in their direction with a questioning, "Hum?"  
  
Grinning and rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish yet happy way Goku calls out, "I met someone, they say they're a girl."  
  
Looking confused at the boy Ranma asks, "what do you mean said I'm a girl, I am a Girl, can't you tell?"  
  
"Uuuhhh, no?" replies the boy before dragging her over to the house where Gohan scolds him for being rude to a guest, and a beautiful young women at that.  
  
This comment causes Ranma to blush slightly, as Gohan Apologizes to her for Goku's comments. Still blushing a bit Ranma replies that it's "no prob."  
  
After sitting down on some cushions at the small low table on the floor Gohan asks their guest "so my dear why are you so far out in the middle of nowhere?"  
  
To this Ranma can only sheepishly reply that she doesn't exactly know where she is, how she got there, or even who she is.  
  
Before she can say anything more though Goku bursts in on the story of how she just popped out of no where when he was heading for the river and then he starts babbling again over how can someone forget about a river.  
  
Looking confused at this Gohan just shakes his head muttering something about "falling off a cliff." Before he turns to Ranma and nods while saying, "that's a very interesting story and of course we will help you in any way we can. And I may have some ideas on your memory loss."  
  
Surprised the pigtailed girl asks, "how? Are you a doctor or something?"  
  
Shaking his head negatively Gohan smiles telling her, "no I'm not a doctor, I am a martial arts sensei and I may know some techniques that may help, I'll have to check some things. Also your peculiar mode of transport, I have heard of techniques that allow for things like that, I'll look into that as well it may give some clue as to where you're from."  
  
"Really? That would be great," beams the red headed girl at him before yawning widely. Blushing in embarrassment Ranma bobs her head down before sheepishly saying "sorry."  
  
Smiling Gohan indicates a futon on one side of the room "would you like to rest for a bit? When you get up I'll have some food ready, and I'll try to find you a new shirt. That one looks like it's seen better days."  
  
Smiling back Ranma has revised her opinion of Gohan telling him, "Yes I do feel real weak and tired, thank you for your hospitality."  
  
"Come now Goku lets let miss . . . miss? I'm sorry we really don't know what to call you do we?"  
  
Embarrassed the pig tailed girl grimaces at that comment, "I'm sorry I don't know what my name is."  
  
"Well," Gohan says as he stands up, "we can't call you miss forever. I know until we know what your name is we'll have to call you something. Do you have any ideas?"  
  
Standing up slowly the red headed girl frowns for a second before responding "I really don't know."  
  
Shaking his head in understanding Gohan says, "don't worry about it right now just relax, tell you what though since you're hair's red lets just call you . . . um . . . I know how about Aka . . . no that's not right its red alright but you don't seem the angry type. How about . . ."  
  
On hearing the name though Ranma steps back in shock blurting out, "Akane? Is that what you were going to say?"  
  
"You like it?" asks Gohan in confusion at the girl's reaction, "Does it remind you of anything?"  
  
Frowning in thought for a minute Ranma eventually just shakes her head before responding "no it doesn't, for a second I thought I remembered something but then it was gone."  
  
Smiling good-naturedly Gohan reassures her, "I'm sure your memory will return to you soon, your memory loss may just be the result of your unusual trip."  
  
Smiling Ranma walks over to the futon while telling Gohan and Goku that the name Akane would be fine for now.  
  
Nodding Gohan ushers the surprisingly quiet Goku out of the house to have a little talk but not before turning to the tired girl telling her "have a good rest Akane I'll have those things I talked about when you awaken."  
  
Slipping under the blanket Ranma /Akane turns her head to the older man, "thank you Gohan Sensei."  
  
Smiling he shakes his head "nonsense my girl it's a martial artist duty to help others when they can't help themselves and please call me grandpa, calling me Gohan Sensei makes me feel so old."  
  
Giggling the pig tailed girl nods before saying "thank you grandpa Gohan."  
  
Nodding the older man leaves to have a talk to Goku about women leaving "Akane" to rest.  
  
******************************  
  
Outside the cottage Gohan approaches the quiet boy sitting on a stump across the clearing watching as he used a stick to stir in the dirt. Concerned over this uncharacteristic display Gohan walks over to him and asks him "are you okay Goku?"  
  
Looking up at his grandpa as he sits on the log next to the stump Goku shrugs and answers "I don't know exactly, theirs just so much goin on that I don't understand."  
  
Frowning Gohan gently prods the boy for more information by asking him, "What do you mean my boy?"  
  
"Well I just don't understand . . . how you can make yourself forget about something like the river?"  
  
Goku continues though oblivious to Gohan's face fault "I mean I've been tryin to make my self forget it just to see if I can but I can't you know? I mean,"  
  
"Goku?" Gohan interrupts.  
  
Of course Goku hasn't heard him as he continues, "I've forgot things before but I can't seem to get it so I can't remember something on purpose, I"  
  
"Goku?" Gohan interrupts a little more emphatically.  
  
"The more I try the more I keep rememberin it, ya know?"  
  
"GOKU!" Gohan shouts in exasperation then cringing hoping he didn't wake the girl sleeping inside the house.  
  
"Huh?" asks the boy eloquently.  
  
Sighing once again the white haired man tells the boy that that statement is just an expression. "But surely boy that isn't only what bothering you is it?"  
  
"Nah, and the girl, I mean Akane told me that it was just a saying and not to worry but I just couldn't get it outta my head. But what really got me thinkin is Akane? You know I think I made her mad, an I don't know why. I think she seems like a real nice lady an I don't want to make her mad."  
  
Sighing once again Gohan begins to explain "Listen Goku I know you don't mean to speak badly of someone, but at times when you don't understand you can say something that makes people upset."  
  
"But grandpa how do I make her my friend, I don't want to have people not like me, you know."  
  
Calmly the older man tries to help the boy, "Goku you have a big heart and that will always show through I believe. And though I've only known Akane for a short time I think I can say that she seems to be a nice person and if she gets to know you, she will like you. As for not making her mad, well . . . you're young yet, but you're learning, I think you need to just relax and try to think before you say something. And if they still get mad just say your sorry and try to see if they will help you understand what you did wrong, okay?"  
  
Thinking for a second Goku then nods "Un, I think I get it, grandpa."  
  
Smiling at the sweet lad his grandpa reaches over and gives him a big hug, "well my boy I think you do at that, but one more thing, always be extra nice to women okay. You need to treat them kindly and help them if they need it okay?"  
  
Sitting back the boy nods in understanding "Okay Grandpa, always be real nice to girls, I got it."  
  
Smiling Gohan stands up pulling Goku up with him, then patting him on the back the older man tells him, "I believe you do Goku, now go get us some meat to eat, I think Akane is going to be very hungry when she wakes up."  
  
Laughing Goku runs for the woods yelling out "okay grandpa I'll be right back."  
  
Smiling the white haired sensei shakes his head before heading over to the outdoor kitchen behind the house to get the fire started for lunch.  
  
******************************  
  
A couple hours later in the cottage.  
  
Lying on the futon "Akane" stares at the ceiling having awaked a few moments earlier. The thoughts that race thru her mind are troubling to her, 'Akane huh? That name does seem familiar maybe that was my name for real. And based on the cloths I'm wearing I guess I'm some kinda tomboy. I'm pretty sure I'm wearing boxers and even with amnesia I'm convinced that a regular girl wouldn't do that. Of course Goku has a tail and I think that that isn't right as well. But he said it is so maybe I'm more out of sorts than I think.'  
  
'Uh this is so confusing, why do I also get the feeling that I'm kinda ust ta craziness. Gohan he seems to be a nice old man, he probably tries his best to keep track of Goku but the boy seems to be a handful and he doesn't seem to smart to boot that makes it harder on Gohan.'  
  
'Lets see I need to get this figured out in my head.  
  
'1- I'm lost somewhere so I need to get information on exactly where this is. Gohan should be able to help with that I hope. Of course thinkin about this again I don't even know where I'm from so how will learnin about the area help. He could tell me my home is over the next hill and I wouldn't even no it.'  
  
'Ah, cant hurt I guess, so lets see what's next.'  
  
2- My memory, that might actually be number one for real, cause unless I get my memory back any family I may have will have to find me cause I wont even know where to look. And maybe Gohan can help that too like he said.  
  
3- My health, I guess that might should be number one to, ah who cares, a little rest and food should take care of this weakness I feel. (A.N. hah she wishes.)  
  
Sitting up in the futon "Akane" sighs then with a determined nod she says to herself "okay that's what I've got to do, and until I figure out some a this stuff may maybe I can help out a little bit keep track a Goku for him. Maybe teach the kid some things, I still know how to read and stuff it seems" she says to herself reading the labels off some jars on a shelf. So maybe I can kinda teach him some stuff to pay him back for all of his help."  
  
"Yah that's it," Knock, Knock resounds in the little room causing her to look up at the door spying little Goku peaking in.  
  
"Um Akane?" he asks in uncommon timidity "can I come in?"  
  
Smiling over at the boy she questions, "yes Goku of course this is your house."  
  
Suddenly beaming the boy bounds in "Great, grandpa said ta ask before I came in causin girls need their privacy. But I needed to say I'm sorry if I got you mad before you know." Then babbling on he continues, "oh and grandpa said that food was ready if you want to come eat out side, oh and here is an old shirt of his he said to give you. You need any help grandpa said to ask you that?"  
  
"Akane" is kind of stunned at the barrage of questions and just sits there for a second before she smiles and tells the exuberant boy, "thank you for thinkin, I mean thinking of my privacy" she corrects her diction trying to set a good example for the boy. "You don't need to say your sorry I understand you didn't mean to upset me I was just kind of stressed from all that had happened."  
  
(A. N. okay that's the last time I put her name in quotes, just realize that is the name Ranma is going by for now and leave it at that kay, thanks.)  
  
"Also thank you for the shirt," she says as she picks up the green Chinese shirt of a similar cut to her current one though it will almost to her knees. Goku had placed it on the futon after he had taken it from the storage bin Gohan had told him to get it from.  
  
Looking over at the boy as she slowly swings her legs off the futon that is placed on a raised alcove off to the side of the one room house, her feet bump the doors of the storage area underneath. "Goku I'll be out to eat in a second you can head on okay?"  
  
Smiling back the lad nods. "Un, see you in a minute aneki."  
  
Akane can only blush slightly as those words cause all kinds of unfamiliar emotions to flood her system. Finally she can only smile at the sight of the excitable boy before she decides to just to go with the flow and try to be happy not worrying about it she will just help the boy in any way he needs.  
  
Taking off her old shirt she places it on the futon before putting on the baggy new one then using an accompanying golden sash to cinch it tight. Slowly pulling herself up she smiles and looks at the little house so obviously inhabited by only men.  
  
Looking about the room as she slowly walks to the door and the wonderful scents she smells outside she examines all of the little things in the house. She sees the little table on the floor with the cushions about it, the chest of drawers on the far wall with a trunk beside it. Plus the shelves over a water basin that sits on a little counter filled with jars and tins full of all manner of things make her realize that even though it is very small these people she has landed in with have made it a home and she would like to help them if she can, for all the good they have done for her and will do for her. And even though she has only known them a short time she feels she can trust that they will do everything they can to help her.  
  
"Yeah," she thinks filled with knowledge that everything will be fine for some odd reason. "I'll figure this out, because one thing I think I can defiantly remember for some reason is that whoever I am I don't lose."  
  
And so with a determined gaze she walks out and around the house to see if Gohan can help her with anything or not. But unnoticed her old shirt falls into the open storage bin Goku had left cracked open, the embroidered name tag on the collar saying Ranma Saotome stitched in Nodaka's elegant sewing hand unseen, and the burn mark in a peculiar pattern also unnoticed.  
  
But for now the newly christened Akane trudges weakly to the outdoor kitchen for some desperately needed food. Other things will have to wait.  
  
******************************  
  
To be continued in:  
  
Chapter Two of Big Sister  
  
or  
  
Building a life  
  
A Scene from Chapter Two:  
  
"I wish I had listened to him," Akane sighs looking at Goku across the way. "Its all my fault, why didn't I just listen to Gohan about the full moon."  
  
"Why," she whispers as a tear rolls down one of her cheeks.  
  
******************************  
  
Endnotes:  
  
A little explanation on Ranma's behavior.  
  
Several factors have influenced his behavior from this point on. His amnesia combined with his recent exposure to his antics while under the influence of the koi-rod and the pretty womanhood incident and the fact that he has been dwelling on them since then have put this femaleness into the forefront of his mind.  
  
Plus the fact that he is in female form and is feeling weak as well, this chauvinistic attitude about women being weak being something so ingrained in him by Genma that this point of view about women is practically instinctual in him, though with Gohan's help he will learn that this doesn't hold true. And last but not least are the mental manipulations that the future Ifurita did on him has caused the definite female OOC'ness that has become evident.  
  
Oh I need Pre-readers if you would like to be one please Email at Verse12@hotmail.com, also make sure to make the subject about pre-readers.  
  
But anyway how did you like it please review. Thank you for all of your kind words. I hope that this chapter is a little more to your liking.  
  
One final note: do to recent weather issues on the east cost I do not know when I will be able to update again. Hopefully it will be soon. Prayers are appreciated for all in the path of Isabel, myself included thank you. 


	4. Chapter 2 : Building a Life

The young woman known as Akane, who was once the young man known as Ranma Saotome, sat watching Goku laugh and play as a tiger chased him about. She thought back on everything that had gone on and how much she had changed; she wondered if her old self would even recognize her and how she would change again once her memory returned.  
  
'I miss Gohan,' she thought, 'he was like a father to Goku and me. I still remember our first meal together, the one we shared out behind the old kitchen.'  
  
"All the things I learned," she murmured with a far away melancholy expression.  
  
******************************  
  
Big Sister  
  
By Verse12  
  
Verse12@hotmail.com  
  
******************************  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own these characters nor do I claim too, this is a simple fan based homage. Their creators and the companies they work for and with own the characters and all that pertains to them. (I.E. Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Shougakukan, Pioneer LDC, Hiroki Hayashi, Ryoe Tsukimura, Akira Toriyama) This is just fans of the shows expressing their love for it for fun, no profit is involved or expected thank you.  
  
******************************  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Beginnings Part Four  
  
Or  
  
Building a Life  
  
******************************  
  
Almost two years earlier,  
  
"Sit. Eat," Gohan said with a flourish, indicating a large stump the top of which had been made into a tabletop. Sitting on a log seat before the table Akane smiled tentatively, she was still a little nervous.  
  
Gohan walked over to the table and began to ladle out heaping bowls of a thick stew into wooden bowls. Goku was incapable of speech as he was too busy drooling from hunger. In addition to the stew, Gohan tore off hunks of hearty dark bread for everyone to enjoy. The meal passed in companionable silence except for the fact that Goku and Akane ate like starving wolves. When Gohan commented on this with a smile, Goku let loose a big grin while Akane blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Akane, you can stay for as long as you like, we will help you as much as we can," Gohan assured the girl.  
  
"Oh no, I can't intrude on you like that. You've done more than enough," Akane demurred. Yet despite her words she fervently hoped she could continue to stay with her hosts for now.  
  
With a good-natured smile the older man laughed heartily at the girl, "It's okay, really. We can put up a curtain so you can have your privacy, and after we move some things around, maybe put some things in the rafters, we should have enough room. It'll be a little cramped but it should be enough."  
  
Akane smiled and thanked the kindly old man.  
  
Returning her smile, Gohan said, "You're more than welcome."  
  
"So you're stayin' Oneechan?" Goku asked in his typically sweet manner.  
  
"For now it seems," the red headed girl said, Smiling kindly.  
  
"Now the conditions out here are kind of rustic," Gohan apologized, "but what we have is yours."  
  
"That's okay," she said, "I think I may have been something of a tomboy," she said with a self-deprecating grin.  
  
"There is plenty of food; Goku can hunt for just about anything while I find wild fruits and nuts to supplement the garden on the other side of the house," the old man said while laughing good naturedly. "And while we don't have a bathtub to wash in, we do have a lagoon we use to keep clean; it isn't hot but it never gets that cold ether."  
  
Akane smiled at her luck in finding such good people, and said she had no problem with that.  
  
******************************  
  
Back to the present  
  
Akane laughed as Goku effortlessly threw off the tiger with which he had been playing, then ran off laughing and swinging through the trees.  
  
'Settling in was easier than I thought it would be. Though there were a few bumps along the way, such as when I took my first bath in the river,' she thought.  
  
******************************  
  
The past,  
  
The first morning living with Gohan and Goku, Akane woke up feeling better, during the night she found her aches and pains had eased, although the weakness still plagued her. She looked around the one room house and saw the two men had already left.  
  
Gohan had Goku moved some things as promised, a bedroll had been set up over by the chest of drawers, the trunk that had been sitting there was currently up in the rafters. An old sheet thrown over a pole made a temporary curtain to cut off the sleeping area from the rest of the room.  
  
She stood up and stretched her back, trying to get the kinks out, 'I would have taken the bedroll but Gohan wouldn't hear of it,' she thought. 'I'm glad he said we would make a trip to the nearest town, there are some things I'm going to need, plus maybe we can find out something about me.'  
  
With a sigh she set about straightening the futon while her thoughts returned to the conversation from the night before, 'Goku was so excited about going to a town,' she smiled.  
  
Sniffing her underarm she recoiled at the smell, "PEUH, I need to wash for sure. Now let's see; Gohan said the washing lagoon was back along the main path but you have to take a side path to the right."  
  
She straightened her clothes and walked out into the morning sun, but not before she grabbed a towel and soap from where Gohan had told her they were.  
  
While she was heading to the lagoon Goku had seen her head in that direction and decided to follow her to make sure she was all right, 'cause his grandpa had told him to look out for her.  
  
Goku came running down to the lagoon yelling to see if she was okay, only to stop and stare. Akane was standing in the lagoon buck-naked. When he looked at her body he screamed that they were missing 'cause he didn't see what he thought he would see.  
  
Seeing him looking at her she screamed as well, Akane ran up to the bank and grabbed her towel, wrapped it around herself, then ran screaming after Goku, who fled in fright.  
  
"COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE PERVERT!!!!" she roared in feminine rage.  
  
Goku just screamed in fright and ran away from the angry female.  
  
******************************  
  
The present  
  
Akane stood up and walked across the clearing to the new and larger cottage; it had two bedrooms and an indoor kitchen. Grabbing a whole side of, well some kind of animal, Akane slung it easily over her shoulder and headed into the kitchen.  
  
She dropped the meat onto the table and grabbed a butcher knife. With a quick spin the knife flashed out and chopped the meat into manageable portions. Seasoning the meat she pulled out a wok and began to cook up a storm, adding vegetables and herbs, she prepared the enormous meal for herself and Goku.  
  
While she did this, her thoughts were still on those first days, 'of course I was mad but now I can laugh about it. Perverted thoughts have never entered into Goku's head he just wanted to help. And actually he did help, because he saw that mark on my back, and because he saw that and told Gohan, Gohan was able to do what he could for my weakness.  
  
'Of course it took him forever to calm poor Goku down and explain what he saw,' she chuckled to herself.  
  
******************************  
  
The past  
  
Akane was sitting on a log in the clearing in front of the little one room cottage, as she sat their Gohan came up to her and sat next to her. She had been looking for Goku to apologize to him, but she couldn't find him. Knowing what had happened Gohan came to see if he could help.  
  
"Goku is hiding," the older man said. "He was upset, but I managed to calm him down, and uhm . . . I told him a little about girls," he said while blushing a bit behind his thick mustache. He continued, saying, "You see he didn't know much about women and the uhm . . . differences, well, they kind of, uhm . . . scared him.  
  
"I think you need to talk to him, tell him you're not really mad," he looked closely at her and continued, "I know we've only known you for a day but I think he is really beginning to look up to you."  
  
Smiling in an understanding way she nodded, "Okay, I was actually looking for him myself. Looking back on it I can see it was a misunderstanding."  
  
"That's good," the old martial arts master said. "Uhm, to change the subject a bit, I have something to talk to you about. You see, when I was talking to Goku he asked me if it was normal for girls to have writing on their backs. After I got him calmed down he told me he saw a character written on your back."  
  
"Really? I didn't even know," the young woman interrupted, peeking over her shoulder wondering where it was and what it said.  
  
"What I was wondering was if you would let me see it, I think it may provide a clue as to your origin."  
  
She was confused by this turn of events and replied, "Uhm? I guess, sure."  
  
Blushing slightly, she turned around and lifted the back of her shirt to show him what they thought was a tattoo of some kind.  
  
He hemmed and hawed for a minute looking at the mark before she finally asked him, "Well?" in a curt manner.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I think I may have an idea about this, but it's not about your origin I think this may have something to do with this weakness you say your feeling."  
  
As she dropped her shirt and retied the sash around her waist he continued speaking, "I feel that this is somewhat unnatural."  
  
"Unnatural?" she questioned as she continued readjusting the baggy shirt that fell to her knees.  
  
"As a martial artist, I notice things that others may not, but when I saw you chasing Goku earlier how you moved as you ran showed that you have training in the art as well."  
  
"Really? You think so?"  
  
"Most certainly, it shows in everything you do, how you move and walk. Your brain may have forgotten but your body remembers," the older man stated.  
  
"But how is that unnatural?"  
  
He shook his head, "That is not what is unnatural. It is your weakness that is. What truly made me aware of the severity of it was when you tried to grab that small rock and throw it at Goku as you were chasing him."  
  
In confusion she frowned and answered his unasked question and quietly said, "It was too heavy."  
  
"Exactly, and there is no reason a small rock like that should have been beyond your ability to lift. Especially if you are as skilled as I think you are." Then he frowned and looked seriously at her, as though examining the problem and not the girl her self, "No I think you were attacked."  
  
"What?" she exclaimed in shock.  
  
"I think that this mark has something to do with your weakness, I've never seen anything like it but if I am reading things correctly then some how that mark is sapping your strength. And if this is true then your amnesia could also be the work of the same people, of course it could just be the stress of what has occurred to you but I believe that it is to close to be a coincidence."  
  
Angry and a little scared she asked, "Who?"  
  
"It's impossible to tell yet, but the good news is that I may be able to help you with the weakness you are suffering," Gohan stated, trying to ease her tension levels.  
  
Akane relaxed slightly, "How will you do that?"  
  
"It's complicated, but I know of a technique, it won't give you back your strength but it will give you the chance to get stronger. It will be hard work, very hard work, but if you keep at it I believe you will be as strong as you ever were, maybe even stronger." Smiling the older man patted her on the shoulder and looked her in the eye; "I will train you; if you wish it that is."  
  
The redheaded girl looked down at the ground. Overcome by the kindness being shown to her, for some reason it was very precious to her, as if she had not known its like before. So right then and there, she decided to do her all to help them as much as they might ever need. "Okay," she finally said with a smile, "but how is this technique supposed to work anyway?"  
  
Frowning for a second Gohan leaned away from her in thought, "Imagine your strength is like a pond, and right now, somehow, that pond has been covered up. Now, the pond is still there, just beneath the surface, but you can't access it. What this technique should do though is build up the banks of the shore making a new basin over the old covered one. And gradually we should be able to fill that new dry pond with strength." The old man finished his metaphor with a sober smile.  
  
After a moment of thought she finally said okay and even though he warned once more that it would be very hard work.  
  
"No, I need to do this, especially if you are right and this was done to me. I will need to get strong to be able to defend myself from this again."  
  
Looking at her seriously he told her, "If you are dedicated you will succeed in all you try to do. But you should stay here with us at least until you get your strength back; so that you can defend yourself in case whoever did this comes looking for you again."  
  
Sitting back for a second she thought over this before nodding, "All right."  
  
"It will be very painful I'm afraid," he warned her.  
  
"Let's just do this, I want to get started as soon as we can," the girl asserted.  
  
So with a nod, the two of them stood up and he pressed points on the back of her neck in a bizarre combination.  
  
For a second she thought that it hadn't worked, that is until the pain hit. She screamed and screamed until all that would come out is a choked gasp, then, mercifully, she finally passed out.  
  
******************************  
  
Back to the Present  
  
Akane shook her head at the memory of the pain before thinking, 'It hurt so much, but two days later when I woke up I already felt a little bit stronger, just a bit mind you. But a few days later when Gohan began to train me, and he was right it was hard, but as intense and painful as the training was it did work to increase my strength once I could get stronger again. After a month I could do average things that were normal for someone of my build and size.'  
  
Still making lunch, practically on automatic, she rolled out some dough and prepared to steam some stuffed buns. But as she was doing this her thoughts were still on the past, 'the walk Gohan and me took to the nearest town filled me in on a lot of things. It was forty miles away and would take some time to get there, get the things we needed, and return. But Gohan would not take Goku with us and that disappointed the boy greatly and it caused me to worry for him because I had gotten quite close to him already. But after his explanation of the tail, something I had been quite worried about, I understood. He related the story of Goku's arrival on earth and how he found him, and everything that happened in those early days.  
  
'After he said all of that as we walked the dusty road down the mountain he said one more thing on the subject - a warning that under no circumstances was Goku ever to be allowed to look at the full moon. He wouldn't say why, he just asked me to trust him. I wish I had,' she thought wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
She put the buns into the steamer and began chopping up more things for a stir-fried dish, 'I'm glad I resolved not to let Goku's origins affect how I treated him or even how I felt for the boy, I had actually grown to see him as my little brother.  
  
'I was embarrassed by all the things that Gohan got me at the stores in town. But when he said how grateful he was for all I had done for Goku, he said I had no choice in the matter. I was getting whatever I wanted. It still embarrasses me a bit that I actually teared up at that point. Evidently Gohan had a lot of gold hidden away, so when we got to the town we got all that we needed: another futon, lumber, clothing, other sundry supplies as well as that capsule truck to get everything back home,' the girl smiled at her thoughts on that little bit of technology. 'Capsule technology was a shock, that's for sure, and that is a hint about where I'm from, I still knew about most forms of technology but that was something I had never seen before. So wherever I am from they don't have Hoi-Poi Capsules.'  
  
Finishing another dish, she started making another, 'Of course as much as it freaked me out capsules freaked out Goku a lot more.' She chuckled at the thought of Goku thinking the capsules were magic and the truck was a monster, 'We were barely able to keep him from destroying it.'  
  
She reflected over all the work they had done, expanding the garden into a sizable field of crops, putting the new futon out for the boys, and getting her things put away into one of the chests.  
  
As she continued to cook she thought over how it was at this point that she decided to help out more by cleaning up and doing some of the cooking (which she discovered she was quite good at), 'As well as the cooking martial arts that I knew instinctively,' she thought with a blurring spin of the knife in her hand.  
  
Arranging the dishes on the table inside, she blushed as she remembered that first meal she cooked; how Gohan had told Goku that they were in for a treat having a home cooked meal from a pretty girl.  
  
'Of course, it took me a while to get used to cooking for someone with an appetite like Goku, though I seem to eat a lot too. Martial arts must burn off all those calories we take in.'  
  
Sighing, she headed to the door and looked out, leaning against the doorframe she watched Goku frolic about, she smiled but that quickly turned into a frown. 'I wish I had listened better when Gohan had warned me about the full moon.'  
  
She continued to watch Goku as he chopped some wood for the fire and she smiled sadly, 'I love them both, but it's my fault that Gohan is gone, I have to do whatever I can for Goku. And follow Gohan's last wishes, not to break Goku's heart by telling him the truth about the monster who killed his grandpa.'  
  
Finally, with a shake of her head, she ceased her dark ruminations and called Goku to lunch, 'I will take care of my little brother, no matter what.'  
  
******************************  
  
To be continued in,  
  
Chapter Three of Big Sister  
  
And the start of a new saga,  
  
The Hunt or Who's Bulma  
  
******************************  
  
End Notes:  
  
Thank you all for your reviews I really appreciate it, I hope you all like this chapter. Your reviews make me write faster. I recently posted Chapter 10 of Only Human and I only got 2 reviews? Needless to say I was a little disappointed so if you liked these fics, or even if you didn't please review. Let me know where you think things should go or where you think I dropped the ball.  
  
And a special thanks to my pre readers out there, Skunktrain and Taurock you guys are great thanks for all your help.  
  
If anyone else wants to be a Pre-reader I would appreciate it, please Email me at Verse12@hotmail.com, also make sure to make the subject about pre- readers.  
  
Signed: Verse12 


End file.
